Fungus
Fungus is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio He is a brown-green skunk with messy fur. He is well known for his love of garbage - he sleeps in a trash can and eats thrown-away food, though his favorite food is day-old pizza. He carries a bad smell which usually makes other characters sick and occasionally they vomit when he passes by. He is often seen with waving green stink lines above him, which disappear and reappear frequently. Fungus sometimes uses his odour as an advantage (as seen in Bank You Very Much, where he sprayed to clear space and avoid waiting in line). He never takes a bath due to his fear of water. He doesn't seem to have many friends because of his smell, with the exceptions of Lumpy and Rotty (Lumpy is stupid and Rotty is dirty like him). Josh can be friends with him sometimes. He also has a crush on Petunia, though she hates him because of how unsanitary he is. But that doesn't stop him from making "efforts". The closest he came to winning Petunia's heart was in Cologne Again, where he gave up his filthy ways to impress her. Petunia gave him a kiss, causing him to spray his odor back and ruin everything. Many of Fungus' deaths involve being sliced and crushed. He also has many injuries involving his tail. While he dies in most episodes he appears in, he survives The Smell of Love, Nail White Part 1, A History Be Known, One Last Crusade ''('debatably'), ''Bottling it Up Inside, Hot Rot (debatably), Oh the Memories!, The Big Save, Shell Shocked, Catch That Bus, Not-so-Happy Holidays, How's That Even Possible?, Mascot in the Act, Anger Mismanagement, Hockey Bag Blues, Alternate Universal Remote, ''What a Pretty Pity'', Confusion Fusion, and Hunky Skunk. Fungus' Episodes Starring Roles #Trash Day #Fungus' Litter Smoochie #The Smell of Love #Down 'N' Dirty #Court Odour #Too Bath, Too Sad #Down in the Dumps #Quadruple Date #The Art of Trash #A Good Unclean Fight #Trash Talk #Monster of a Mess #Cologne Again #Must Flea TV #Dirt Poor #Spray it Like You Mean it #No Fun in Fungus #Bath Timing Featuring Roles #Brain Dead #Nail White Part 1 #A History Be Known #Torn and Rip's Revenge #We are the Camp-ions #Better Early Than Ever #Bottling it Up Inside #Fates Around the World #Hawk Attack #You Can't Beach Me #Diseasy Does It #Sick to the Plan #Neat Freakout #Sleepy-Time's Over #Litter Bitter #Don't Spray It #Sweet Smelling and Sour #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #A Tale of a Lost Tail #Scrappyland #Anger Mismanagement #Shower Powerless #Pie And By #High and Dry #Corn on the Rob #Law and Odor #Confusion Fusion #Script to Pieces #Big Deal! Appearances #The Night of the Dolphin #Nail White Part 2 #Splendid's Space Adventure #Escalator Haters #One Last Crusade #What's the Motor? #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Bank You Very Much #Hot Rot #Oh the Memories! #The Big Save #The Sign of Evil #Simple Pollution #Super Zero Plus One #Shell Shocked #Catch That Bus #New Leaf #The Big Three Oh! #Mascot in the Act #Alternate Universal Remote #What a Pretty Pity #Pointless Rules #Hunky Skunk #For the Hundreth Time Fates Deaths #Trash Day - Crushed by a trash compactor #The Night of the Dolphin - Eaten by a killer whale #Brain Dead - Crushed by Lumpy's car. #Smoochie 1 - Chokes on a six-ring pack #Smoochie 2 - Impaled by glass, scissors, and a picture frame. #Smoochie 3 - Suffocates from choking on drinks and being covered by a large pile of cans. #Nail White Part 2 - Run over by Lumpy. #Splendid's Space Adventure - Killed by Splendid when he messes up the earth. #Torn and Rip's Revenge - Killed by Torn. #Escalator Haters - Sucked into an escalator. #We are the Camp-ions - Decapitated by a tree branch. #Down 'N' Dirty - Killed in a trash explosion. #Court Odour - Clubbed to death. #One Last Crusade - Killed by Sir Gron's helmet (debatable', could have been knocked out) #Better Early Than Ever - Sliced by paper. #Fates Around the World - Falls into a volcano. #What's the Motor? - Run over by a wheel. #Too Bath, Too Sad - Electrocuted to death. #Hawk Attack - Killed offscreen by Hawkeye. #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? - Head explodes from beer. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned from a wave. #Hot Rot - Possibly burnt to death ('''''debatable). #Bank You Very Much - Shot by Lumpy. #Down in the Dumps - Stabbed to death by a crowd of gangsters. #Diseasy Does It - Pushed down a hill. #Sick to the Plan - Head knocked off by water balloon. #Quadruple Date - Boiled by hot soup. #The Art of Trash - Killed in trash compactor. #Neat Freakout - Drowned by Petunia. #A Good Unclean Fight - Shredded in garbage disposal. #Trash Talk - Sliced into cubes by a fence. #Sleepy-Time's Over - Shot by Pierce. #The Sign of Evil - Drowns in his own vomit. #Monster of a Mess - Eaten by maggots, roaches, spiders, rats, and a mutant. #Simple Pollution - May of been killed by the idol. (debatable) #Cologne Again - Dies from heart attack. #Super Zero Plus One - Strangled by boa constrictor. #Litter Bitter - Punched into space, hit by asteroid. #Don't Spray It - Crushed by Leif. #New Leaf - Run over by Lumpy. #Sweet Smelling and Sour - Impaled by Petunia's air freshener. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Must Flea TV - Scratches of most of his skin. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Falls off bridge and drowns. #A Tale of a Lost Tail - Suffocated by Stacy's spray. #Scrappyland - Crushed in garbage truck. #Dirt Poor - Jumps down a well and splatters. #Shower Powerless - Splattered by water. #Spray it Like You Mean it - Ran over by Lumpy. #Pie and By - Pierced by Flaky's quills. #No Fun in Fungus - Crushed by tree. #Bath Timing - Impaled on a disgarded knife. #High and Dry - Drowns in sewer water. #Pointless Rules - Impaled by various sharp items. #Corn on the Rob - Killed in barbecue explosion. #Law and Odor - Killed by garbage truck. #For the Hundreth Time: Eaten by orca. #Script to Pieces: Squashed by garbage truck. #Big Deal!: Squashed by Petunia. Injuries #Trash Day - Gets burned and loses his arms and tail. #The Smell of Love - Gets air freshener sprayed into his eyes. #Court Odour - Attacked by Moldy and feral dogs. #Bottling it Up Inside - Impaled by glass. #Too Bath, Too Sad - Gets shampoo and hot water in his eyes, gets his tail pulled off by the drain, and gets his fur burnt by a hairdryer. #Cologne Again - Punched, pulls off scalp, boiled by hot water, run over by ambulance. #Don't Spray It - Sprayed in the eyes by Stacy. #Anger Mismanagement - Tail cut off by cutlass. #Spray it Like You Mean it - Loses his tail in a car accident. Kill Count *'Cuddles' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Giggles' - 2 ("Court Odour", "Must Flea TV") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Petunia' - 5 ("Trash Day", "The Smell of Love", "Court Odour", "Cologne Again", "Must Flea TV") *'Handy' - 3 ("Quadruple Date", "Must Flea TV", "Anger Mismanagement") *'Nutty' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Cub' - 1 ("Court Odour") *'Flaky' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Mime' - 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Trippy' - 1 ("Trash Day") *'Robo Star' - 1 ("Down 'N' Dirty") *'Moldy' - 1 ("Hot Rot") *'Sparky '- 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Herman '- 1 ("Must Flea TV") *'Perry' - 1 ("Anger Mismanagement") *'Scurvy' - 1 ("Anger Mismanagement") *'Toad' - 1 ("Spray it Like You Mean it") *'Hippy' - 1 ("Spray it Like You Mean it" along with Stacy) *'Stacy' - 1 ("Spray it Like You Mean it") *'Drake' - 1 ("No Fun in Fungus") *'Slop' - 1 ("Bath Timing") *'Todd' - 1 ("I Want Board" along with Cryptie) *'Generic Tree Friends' - 1+ ("Spray it Like You Mean it") *'Filthy' - 1 ("Corn on the Rob") *'Indy' - 1 ("Confusion Fusion") *'Others' - several fish ("Trash Day") Trivia *Petunia and Fungus are both skunks, however, they are polar opposites (Petunia is neat and clean whereas Fungus is filthy and messy). *Fungus may be just as stupid (if not more stupid) than Lumpy. *The season 1 promotional poster for Fungus did not have a circle on his belly. This was fixed in later posters. *According to a fact, Fungus was originally meant to be either Petunia's brother or cousin. It was later decided he would be someone with a crush on her. *Petunia is his most frequent victim. *The episode Hockey Bag Blues indicates he could play hockey. Gallery See Also *Fungus' Litter Smoochie *Fungus/Petunia Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Skunks Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Blood Fest Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive